


Эффект Люцифера

by Alves, Seras



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seras/pseuds/Seras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон, студент-медик, получает задание проанкетировать загадочного, нелюдимого и чрезвычайно умного психопата Майкрофта Холмса.<br/>Кроссовер с "Молчанием ягнят".<br/>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/885248">"The Lucifer Effect"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticezero/pseuds/solsticezero">solsticezero</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект Люцифера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lucifer Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885248) by [solsticezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticezero/pseuds/solsticezero). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Sherlock Holmes 2014](http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4981008) на WTF2014
> 
> Благодарю прекрасных бет [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi) и **Ar@lle**

— Уотсон! Можете на минутку задержаться?

Джон отвлекся от книг, которые укладывал в свою сумку. Остальные студенты, разбившись на кучки, вполголоса болтали. Иногда раздавались взрывы громкого смеха, но вскоре снова воцарялся негромкий монотонный гомон. В центре лекционного зала, восемью рядами ниже, стоял и выжидающе глядел доктор Рош.

— Э-э, да, конечно! Секундочку! — ответил Джон.

Джону приходило в голову лишь несколько причин, по которым доктору Рошу могло понадобиться с ним побеседовать: он совершил нечто блестящее или нечто ужасное, а может, профессор хочет ему что-то поручить. Конечно, он надеялся на первое, но не огорчился бы и последнему. Ему нравился Рош. Психология не особенно привлекала Джона, но курс являлся обязательным, а также одним из самых интересных среди немедицинских предметов, входивших в программу. Оценки у Джона были хорошие, и Рош, кажется, к нему благоволил. Когда Джон приблизился, тот улыбнулся слегка нервозно. Впрочем, это могло и не значить ничего особенного: профессор обладал не самым уравновешенным характером.

— Спасибо, Джон. — Доктор Рош окинул взглядом помещение. Оставшиеся две группки студентов продвигались к двери, не обращая никакого внимания на них с Джоном. Профессор откашлялся, пытаясь отделаться от своей нервной усмешки. — У меня есть для вас небольшое задание, если вы не против. Я думаю, вы как раз для такого подходите.

Джон поправил на плече тяжелую сумку.

— Какого рода задание, сэр? — Ему пришлось сдержать улыбку: их разговор звучал словно диалог из шпионских историй. 

— Меня попросили подыскать студента для небольшой полевой работы. Чисто научной, никакого консультирования, — добавил он, заметив появившееся было на лице Джона выражение неуверенности. — Это часть исследования, которое проводит мой друг. Она изучает разновидность антисоциального расстройства личности — психопатию, и ей нужны студенты, которые помогут с анкетированием пациентов с таким диагнозом.

— Почему она не пошлет собственных студентов?

— Она посылала, — казалось, вопрос позабавил Роша. — Большая часть опросов прошла успешно. Психопаты не самые откровенные люди, но при правильном подходе их можно разговорить.

— Большая часть?

— Был один, с которым оказалось посложнее, — пояснил Рош. — Дионея отправляла к нему пятерых, пока не отчаялась и не попросила меня подыскать для него кого-нибудь более подходящего. Я лучше знаю его случай, потому что несколько лет работал вместе с его лечащим врачом.

— И вы находите подходящим меня? — нахмурился Джон. — Я что-то не уверен. Психология — все же не мое. Не в том смысле, что она мне не интересна, но вряд ли действительно меня увлечет.

— Тогда я думаю, это дело как раз для вас, — заключил Рош. Он положил руку на плечо Джона. — Обещаю, вы не столкнетесь ни с чем, что окажется вам не по силам. Просто набор вопросов. Вы хорошо ладите с людьми и сумеете вытащить из него ответы. Я уверен, что пациент обошелся пренебрежительно с другими студентами именно из-за того, что они вели себя слишком профессионально. — Он улыбнулся. — Не думаю, что у вас так получится при всем желании, извините.

Джон продолжал колебаться, пропустив колкость мимо ушей. 

— Я все еще не уверен.

— Если вы согласитесь и напишете мне отчет об эксперименте, получите автомат.

Джон вздохнул и на мгновение задумался.

— Договорились.

Нервничать Джон начал уже тогда, когда санитар в голубой больничной робе вежливо потребовал сдать все предметы, которые можно использовать в качестве оружия. В белый лоток на стойке у входа в закрытое отделение отправились ключи, ручка, перочинный ножик, мобильник и мелочь. Джон взглянул на эту сиротливую кучку, чувствуя, как вокруг желудка медленно затягивается стальная петля. Санитар неопределенно улыбнулся, и тут над плечом Джона кто-то навис.

— Вы тот самый, из группы Роша?

Джон с удивлением повернулся. Представший перед ним человек казался измотанным и, возможно, слегка раздраженным; то же самое звучало и в его голосе. Одет он был в костюм, в отличие от сновавших по коридору мужчин и женщин в синих робах, и глядел хмуро.

Джон недоуменно моргнул.

— Да, — ответил он. — Прошу прощения. Джон Уотсон. 

Он протянул руку, но тот не соизволил ее пожать.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы чего-нибудь добьетесь. Холмс — это безнадежный случай. Можно присылать сколько угодно недоделанных психологов — все будет бестолку.

— Я не психолог, я медик. — Джон опустил руку, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить ровный тон.

Человек на мгновение приостановился, но затем ухмыльнулся. 

— Патрик Рош воображает, что сумеет расколоть его медиком, — сказал он. — Не стану врать, будто не хотел бы на это полюбоваться. — Он повернулся. — Идемте. Я отведу вас к нему. Он готов к вашей встрече.

Джон последовал за ним, разок оглянувшись на регистрационную стойку, с которой санитар убирал белый лоток. 

— Меня зовут Натаниэль Каррас. Я лечащий врач Холмса вот уже шесть лет. — Каррас говорил, не глядя на Джона, и шагал так быстро, что тому пришлось торопиться изо всех сил, чтобы не отстать. — Он поступил сюда в возрасте двадцати четырех лет, оказавшись причастным к ряду жестоких убийств, несколько лет творившихся в Лондоне. Его семья чрезвычайно богата, денег у них больше, чем у королевы, так что в тюрьму его не посадили. Он поступил сюда. На _реабилитацию_. 

Джон едва не врезался в Карраса, когда тот неожиданно остановился у одной из дверей и повернулся к нему. Каррас уставился прямо на него, глаза в глаза, приковывая внимание. 

— Ни о какой реабилитации не может быть и речи, мистер Уотсон. Майкрофт Холмс — это гиблое дело. Все, что мы можем — держать его взаперти. — Каррас придвинулся ближе. — Это то, что вы должны усвоить, прежде чем войдете в комнату. Холмс — психопат наивысшей пробы. Те убийства в Лондоне? Он не совершал их сам. Он их организовал. Как свадебный распорядитель. Это существо с таким высочайшим интеллектом и настолько обделенное чувствами, что его вряд ли вообще можно считать человеком. Вы должны это уяснить. Вы должны помнить: все, что он говорит, что делает — ложь. Или, даже если не ложь, то продуманная уловка. — Каррас заглянул в затянутое проволочной сеткой окошко на двери. — Его кресло привинчено к полу, а сам он прикован к столу, но это не помешает ему забраться к вам в голову. Не придвигайте свое кресло ближе, чем оно стоит, не делайте ничего, о чем он попросит, и, ради бога, _не позволяйте лезть в ваши мозги_. 

Каррас наклонился так близко, что их лица разделяло всего несколько дюймов, а от смертельной серьезности его голоса у Джона пробежал мороз по коже.

— Вы всем посетителям это говорите?

Каррас отодвинулся.

— Каким посетителям? — Он набрал код на панели электронного замка. — Внутри рядом с дверью белая кнопка. Нажмете ее, когда захотите выйти. На случай если что-то пойдет не так, есть еще одна кнопка. Ее вы не сможете не заметить. — В двери что-то щелкнуло, и Каррас распахнул ее. — Удачи, — пожелал он, приглашая Джона внутрь, и Джон вошел.

Дверь за ним закрылась, громко лязгнув замком. Возле нее Джон увидел белую кнопку, о которой говорил Каррас, а рядом с ней — красную. 

Палата оказалась неожиданно большой, размером почти с аудиторию, и полностью белой. Посередине стояли широкий и длинный стол и два кресла с противоположных сторон. Одно было пусто, а ко второму был прикован человек. 

Выглядел он не так, как Джон ожидал. Прямая осанка, видимо, объяснялась воспитанием в закрытой школе, раз семья была так богата, как уверял Каррас. Темные волосы начали седеть у висков, делая его представительнее и старше на вид, чем он был в действительности. Одет он был в белую больничную робу. Он сидел, сложив на столе руки, скованные в запястьях пропущенной сквозь петлю на столешнице цепочкой. Точно так же были прикованы к полу и его босые ноги.

Он улыбался непринужденной улыбкой гостя, явившегося на званый ужин.

— Еще один студент, как я погляжу, — произнес он, продолжая улыбаться совершенно обезоруживающе. — Придется признать, что у доктора Дионеи безграничное терпение и бесконечное множество помощников. Впрочем, постойте, — он неожиданно прервался и слегка наклонил голову, словно это позволяло ему получше разглядеть Джона, все еще стоявшего в дверях. — Вы не из ее студентов, верно?

Джон помедлил, но потом кивнул.

— Да, я не учусь у доктора Дионеи. Как вы догадались?

Майкрофт Холмс небрежно отмахнулся.

— Простейшее наблюдение. Вы не тот, кого она могла бы прислать. Те были уж очень горячие. — Его взгляд лучился весельем. — Не могу сказать, чтоб я разделял их пыл. Могу я узнать ваше имя?

— Джон, — ответил тот после очередной короткой заминки. — Джон Уотсон.

— Очень приятно, мистер Уотсон. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Обещаю не кусаться. — Он приостановился. — По крайней мере пока.

Джон нахмурился и не двинулся с порога.

Холмс усмехнулся. 

— Шутка. Боюсь, не слишком удачная. И кто же вас прислал, раз не наш друг Ребекка Дионея?

— Я учусь у доктора Патрика Роша. Думаю, вы с ним знакомы. 

Холмс, казалось, пришел в восторг. Его улыбка сделалась вдвое шире. 

— Доктор Рош! Отлично его помню. Он теперь преподает? Рад за него: он всегда этого жаждал. В самом деле, мистер Уотсон, будет намного лучше, если вы присядете.

Джон пересек комнату и выдвинул кресло. Бросив беглый взгляд на цепи, удерживающие Холмса, он уселся и положил руки на стол. Глядя на дружелюбное лицо Холмса, сидящего напротив так расслаблено, словно они встретились за обедом, чтобы решить какие-то деловые вопросы, он чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи. Все шло совсем не так, как он предполагал. Но было что-то еще, нечто скрытое за улыбкой Холмса — лживое, непроницаемое и непоколебимое, пробирающее до самых костей. «Весь мир — театр», подумал Джон. Слова Шекспира всплыли в памяти неожиданно, но весьма к месту.

— Если я правильно помню, Рош интересовался психологией групп, — произнес Холмс и, звякнув цепью, соединил кончики пальцев. — И вообще социальной психологией. Мы с ним отлично побеседовали на эту тему. Особенно о Стэнфордском тюремном эксперименте[*](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%82%D1%8E%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%8D%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82). Вы хорошо знакомы с вопросом?

— Не могу этого сказать, — честно признался Джон. 

Холмс снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Еще не конец семестра. В свое время вы будете его проходить. — Он удобно откинулся на спинку кресла. — Мне всегда казалось, что Филипп Зимбардо несколько одержим — без тормозов, как говорится. Впрочем, это как раз то, что делает ученого интересным, не находите? То, на что он решается ради своих исследований, насколько далеко он готов зайти. — Улыбка Холмса стала шире, и что-то в ней заставило Джона напрячься и сесть ровнее. — Скоро вы все изучите: Стэнфордский тюремный эксперимент вышел из-под контроля. Для участия в нем были выбраны двадцать четыре студента, половина должна была играть заключенных, половина — тюремщиков. Предполагалось, что эксперимент будет продолжаться четырнадцать дней, но пришлось свернуть его уже через шесть. «Тюрьму» устроили всего лишь в подвале университета, но студенты так вжились в роли, что стали вести себя друг с другом как настоящие тюремщики и заключенные. Их личная идентификация оказалась замещена назначенными ролями безликих носителей власти и бесправных, деморализованных существ, имеющих лишь номера на форме. — Он приостановился, на секунду приведя Джона в замешательство. — Извините, вам, должно быть, все это ужасно скучно?

Джон замялся. Он сунул руку в карман, медленно вытащил несколько сложенных листков голубой бумаги и развернул их на столе.

— Меня просили дать вам эти анкеты. Это серия...

— Вы их не читали, — заявил Холмс, скривившись. — Ведь так?

Джон смутился. 

— Нет, — признался он, немного помолчав. — Не читал.

— Почему, как вы думаете?

— Не уверен, что вы…

— Думаю, потому что вы знаете, что анкеты не имеют значения. — Холмс протянул руку, насколько позволяла цепь, и достал кончиками пальцев до бумаг. — Дело в том, что объектом этого исследования являюсь не я. А вы. Ваши реакции. — Он постучал по бумагам. — Вот почему вы их не читали. Вот почему вы вообще пришли. И вот почему вы не нервничаете, мистер Уотсон. Или, по крайней мере, не опасаетесь, что я доберусь до вас через стол и убью. — Он говорил, улыбаясь, и от этого сочетания можно было завопить в ужасе. — Вы нервничаете, потому что хотите произвести на меня впечатление. Я нахожу это очаровательным, если не слегка безумным.

У Джона пересохло во рту.

— Это то безумие, которое делает нас интересными, — произнес он, неотрывно глядя в лицо Холмса.

Ответ привел Холмса в восторг. Глаза его заблестели, и он наклонился вперед, словно желая приблизиться для доверительного разговора. 

— Полагаю, учитывая обстоятельства, нам следует начать игру с раскрытыми картами. Вы можете думать, что я испортил эксперимент, разрушив ваши иллюзии касательно его предмета, но я остаюсь психопатом, а вы — тем, кто вы есть, и ваши реакции, даже бесполезные в качестве данных для исследования, интересны в чисто назидательном плане.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Исследование реакции студентов на психопатов?

Холмс сделал неопределенный взмах рукой.

— Реакции на психопатов вообще. Заманчивая идея. Предыдущие посетители сделали истинную цель своих визитов очевидной, даже если сами о том не подозревали. Вы оказались интересным выбором. Здесь побывали прилежные юноши и девушки, с дрожью в руках и с полной описью моих качеств в голове, они углублялись в мою подноготную и общую концепцию психопатии. А теперь мы имеем мистера Джона Уотсона. Студента-медика, чуть старше двадцати, не увлеченного психологией, но испытывающего глубокий интерес к людям и тому, что заставляет человека двигаться в определенном направлении. Добро, зло. Агнец или дьявол. Вы ведь ничего не изучали перед вашим приходом сюда, верно? Профессор сообщил вам все необходимое. «Психопат», — сказал он, и вот вы здесь.

Джон изумленно таращился на Холмса, и чем дольше тот говорил, тем быстрее колотилось сердце. 

— Как, — наконец сумел вымолвить он, — как вы смогли узнать хоть что-то из этого?

— Это написано у вас на лице, мистер Уотсон. Вы весь на поверхности, словно открытая книга. — Холмс опустил руки на колени, туго натянув цепи и лязгнув ими о стол. — Мои теплые чувства к доктору Рошу все крепнут, — добавил он. — Он решил прислать мне того, кто смог меня заинтересовать. 

Джон не осознавал волны гордости, всколыхнувшейся в нем от этих слов, и не чувствовал потребности осмыслить свои ощущения.

— Вы психопат, мистер Холмс. Вам не должно ничего нравиться.

Майкрофт дернул губами и приподнял брови. 

— Стэнфордский тюремный эксперимент прекратили досрочно из-за непредвиденных затруднений с участниками. Они настолько вросли в свои роли, что продолжение угрожало эмоциональному благополучию всех причастных к исследованию. Возможно, продлись оно чуть дольше, возникла бы угроза их жизням. Я считаю, что неожиданный результат всегда наиболее ценен. Возьмем, например, эксперимент Милгрэма[*](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%B0) по подчинению авторитету.

— Я слышал о нем, — кивнул Джон. — С ударами током, верно? Милгрэм уверил испытуемых, будто они подвергают человека ударам тока при все более и более высоком напряжении, а если они просили остановиться и проверить, в порядке ли тот, экспериментатор отвечал, что их дело — только выполнять его указания, а не заботиться о состоянии жертвы. 

Майкрофт кивнул, с интересом глядя на него.

— Вам известны результаты эксперимента? Сколько людей добрались до конечного напряжения в четыреста пятьдесят вольт, а сколько прекратили, когда жертва начинала кричать и просить о помощи?

— Я знаю, что процент дошедших до конца оказался неожиданно высоким.

— Шестьдесят пять процентов использовали все четыреста пятьдесят вольт. А знаете, какого результата ожидал Милгрэм? 

Джон покачал головой.

— Три процента, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Ошеломляющий результат. Число четыреста пятьдесят на пульте было помечено тремя иксами. Ошибиться насчет их значения было невозможно. 

Джон поморщился.

— Не могу себе представить, как кто-то может считать такие эксперименты этичными. Что должны были думать участники, сознавая, что могли запросто убить человека? Я бы после такого не смог жить спокойно.

Майкрофт пожал плечами. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что вы оказались бы среди тех, кто продолжал эксперимент. Но в этом и смысл, понимаете? Такие эксперименты никогда не получили бы финансирования, и тем более их не стали бы проводить, ведь необходимо, чтобы участники не пострадали в процессе. Но по-настоящему ценными эти разработки становятся, когда случаются неожиданности. Когда идешь на риск. Когда участники вживаются в роль... — Майкрофт подался еще немного вперед. Его лицо помрачнело, но губы все еще кривились в странной усмешке. — Я нахожу крайне занятным, мистер Уотсон, что лучших психологических результатов удается достичь в самых ужасных условиях. Студенты живут в мучениях и страхе, хотя на самом деле могут уйти, как только пожелают. Люди неспешно щелкают переключателями на пульте, слушая вопли из соседней комнаты. Все мы способны на зло. Оно заложено в нас. Вбито в наш мозг. Подчиняйся. Следуй указаниям. Не задавай вопросов. — Он наклонил голову. — Много ли нужно, чтобы убедить человека отнять жизнь другого? Как мы выяснили, не так уж много. Мы можем подавить мораль авторитетом. Снятием ответственности. Тридцать восемь человек видели, как режут Китти Дженовезе[*](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B5,_%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B8), но никто не пришел ей на помощь. Отчеты неточны, но суть одна: когда видят все, не виноват никто. Зарежем Цезаря все вместе! Эффект постороннего. Размывание ответственности[*](http://vocabulary.ru/dictionary/978/word/otvetstvenosti-razmyvanie). Все это в природе человека.

Пальцы Джона впились в подлокотники кресла. Он сглотнул, и ему почудилось, будто звук разнесся по всей комнате, отразился от белых стен и вернулся к нему эхом. В голове гудело, и казалось, что он глядит на происходящее чужими глазами, кого-то, находящегося позади и над ним. Оставалось только пытаться ничем не выдать своего состояния.

— Я говорю о том, — продолжал Майкрофт, — что зло повсеместно. Оно вездесуще. Вас интересует зло в людях, Джон, но согласиться с этим — то же самое, что просто признаться в интересе к людям, и точка. Дьявол — это мы все. Я погубил двадцать восемь человек, и кому решать, что они того не заслуживали? Кому решать, что люди, которых вы убьете в армии, — не смотрите на меня так ошалело, пожалуйста: это не идет к вашему уму — кому решать, что те люди свою участь заслужат? Где граница, отделяющая добро от зла? Сможете ли вы подвести меня к ней и показать? Можете ли сказать: «Вот это добро, так мы решили»? Сомневаюсь, Джон. И пора бы уже поразмыслить, не лучше ли перестать пытаться.

— Откуда вы можете знать, что меня интересует, — горячо возразил Джон, преодолевая переполняющее его ощущение странности происходящего, молниеносно становившегося то ли лекцией, то ли посягательством. — И что вам до того за дело? 

Майкрофт выпустил воздух, и это прозвучало почти как горестный вздох.

— Я повидал людей, проводящих всю жизнь в поисках добра и справедливости. Они тратят свои силы и возможности впустую. И особенно характерно это для таких людей, как вы, Джон. Вы учитесь на врача, но собираетесь пойти в армию. Желание спасать и губить одновременно, которым оборачивается помощь тем, кто взялся за оружие — два глубоко противоречивых стремления, Джон. Но они оба живут в вас и делят друг с другом вашу душу. Вы ненавидите эту двойственность, но в действительности она — важнейшее из ваших качеств. В этом мире не существует ничего от начала и до конца благого, но есть то, в чем не найдешь ничего, кроме зла, сколько ни вглядывайся. Я — единственный человек, который может донести до вас эту истину, поскольку вряд ли вам встретится еще кто-то, способный видеть мир не через пелену страха, сомнения и эмоций, постоянно застилающих ваш взор.

Полностью сосредоточившись на разговоре и пытаясь не обращать внимания на кипевшую в сознании безмолвную битву искушения согласиться с собеседником и нравственного протеста, Джон незаметно для себя продвинул руку слишком далеко по столу. Натянув цепь на левом запястье на всю возможную длину, Майкрофт накрыл его кисть своей, прохладной и мягкой, и Джон понял с испугом, что пульс у того едва ли превышает по частоте семьдесят пять ударов в минуту, в то время как его собственное сердце словно мчится галопом и колотится уже в основании горла.

— Вы должны понять, Джон, — проговорил Майкрофт, приковывая его взгляд своим, — что в вас нет ничего чистого. Вас пятнает то, чего вы желаете или не желаете. Вы фильтруете каждую мысль, каждое чувство, определяя, приемлемы ли они. У меня нет такого фильтра. Я единственный, кто способен сказать вам, что мира, который вы ищете, не существует. Люцифер был низвергнут сюда, если он вообще был низвергнут. И лучше быть владыкой ада, чем слугою неба.

Джон позволил этим словам впитаться в свой разум. Позволил себе задержать взгляд на руке Майкрофта, бледной и прохладной, с нежными длинными пальцами, лежащей на его собственной руке. И спросил:

— Что если я решу вам не поверить?

Майкрофт убрал руку, откинулся в кресле и ответил:

— Тогда ваша жизнь будет полна разочарования. И в конце концов вы станете сожалеть, что вовремя не прислушались к моему совету.

— Полагаю, вы ошибаетесь, — пристально вглядываясь в него, прошептал Джон.

— Конченый идеалист, — вздохнул тот, возводя очи горе. — Что ж, будущее за вами. Желаю удачи.

Джон приподнял бровь. 

— Значит, мы закончили? 

Майкрофт ухмыльнулся. 

— Вы ведь получили свою беседу, мистер Уотсон. И она, вне всяких сомнений, была занимательной. Полагаю, вы можете идти. Не будет вреда тут закончить. 

Джон почувствовал себя словно бы обманутым, но поспешил отогнать это ощущение. Медленно поднявшись с кресла, он произнес:

— Вы сломаете мне запястье, если я пожму вашу руку?

— Как вы думаете? — поинтересовался Холмс в ответ.

Помедлив, Джон протянул ладонь.

— Познакомиться с вами было… интересно, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт принял и слегка потряс его кисть.

— Все удовольствие досталось мне, мистер Уотсон. Желаю вам приятно провести время, пытаясь втиснуть этот вечер в несколько печатных страниц.

Губы Джона дрогнули в улыбке, но он не стал докучать Холмсу очередным «как?», а просто повернулся, подошел к двери и позвонил, чтобы его выпустили, так ни разу и не обернувшись. Вскоре щелкнул замок, и Джон очутился в коридоре. Дверь за ним закрылась. 

Джон облегченно вздохнул.

Дверь в отделение с размаху распахнулась.

—…возмутительно, Каррас. Пятерых было недостаточно? И как это произошло без моего ведома? 

— Ты не его опекун, Шерлок. Сообщать тебе не было никаких оснований. 

Каррас шагал по коридору по направлению к Джону, преследуемый по пятам высоким юношей с темными кудрями. «Наверняка еще школьник», — подумалось Джону: тот был явно моложе него. А от мощи негодования, которое юнец излучал в сторону Карраса, на душе злорадно потеплело, и Джон гордо выпрямился навстречу идущим.

— Вы закончили? — спросил Каррас и, приподняв одну бровь, окинул Джона взглядом с головы до ног, словно ища следы укусов. Впрочем, возможно, так и было. — Что ж, кажется, вы целы.

Юноша презрительно фыркнул. 

— Вряд ли он трогал и остальных. Просто был таким же ублюдком, как обычно. Их бедные слабые маленькие нервы не смогли вынести всей мощи напора его омерзительной натуры. — Он сделал шаг вперед, глядя на Джона сверху вниз и заставив Карраса чуть отступить. Он имел осанку человека значительно крупнее и намного старше настоящего себя. А из-под густой копны волос глядели знакомые льдисто-холодные глаза. 

— Вы его брат, — выпалил Джон раньше, чем успел подумать.

Юноша усмехнулся. 

— Отличный вывод. Я так понимаю, вы не сбежали из комнаты в слезах, как остальные.

Джон пожал плечами. 

— Мы разговаривали. Разговор закончился, и я ушел. Все прошло прекрасно.

Юноша нахмурился и уставился на Джона с таким въедливым любопытством, что тот ощутил кожный зуд и мурашки на затылке. Словно ему снова пришлось проходить какую-то проверку.

— О чем вы говорили?

Но стоило Джону открыть рот, юноша отмахнулся:

— Впрочем, неважно. Не имеет значения, — и протянул руку. — Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

Джон принял ее.

— Джон Уотсон.

Шерлок пожал, потряс и опустил его руку. 

— Передавайте мои наилучшие пожелания доктору Рошу, когда снова с ним увидитесь, мистер Уотсон. И успехов вам в ваших занятиях, — с этими словами он развернулся, распахнул дверь и вылетел прочь. Вскоре до Джона донесся его крик, в котором отчетливо прозвучало слово «сват». А потом дверь захлопнулась.

Каррас устало провел ладонью по лицу.

— Ну и семейка, — вздохнул он. — Мальчишка скоро отправится по стопам брата. Лет через десять будет сидеть тут рядом с ним, разве что кто-то ухитрится надеть на него хомут. Не забудьте забрать свои вещи на регистрационной стойке. Полагаю, провожать вас не нужно. — Доктор повернулся и двинулся по коридору, потирая пальцами лоб, будто в попытке совладать с головной болью.

Пройдя шагов пять, Джон вдруг осознал смысл прозвучавших слов: «разве что кто-то ухитрится надеть на него хомут», «сват». Странные советы Майкрофта, высказанные так, словно тому было важно, чтобы Джон им последовал.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.

Джон застыл столбом посреди закрытого психиатрического отделения и расхохотался.


End file.
